


Cigarettes

by socool



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drugs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Kim Wonpil is a bad boy, Romance, Slow Burn, Yes Really, good girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socool/pseuds/socool
Summary: Han Sooyoung had her life planned out; to grow up in the same quaint village that she was born in, to take over the family coffee shop, and to settle down with a man and have kids, ready to start the cycle all over again.She was a part of a cycle.That was until Sooyoung killed someone, and ran. Ran far away from the city, and into the headlights of Kim Wonpil.





	1. Chapter 1

She didn't mean to do it. It all just happened so quickly.

Han Sooyoung had only meant to be closing the coffee shop for the night before he decided to walk in, making her his prime target in an instant.

Han Sooyoung had only meant to try and run from her attacker before he had blocked off every possible exit and cornered her into one corner of the dimly lit cafe.

Han Sooyoung had only meant to push him off of her in self defence to try and escape.

Han Sooyoung hadn't meant to push the man so hard that his head would come in contact with the corner of the counter top and his skull would crack.

Han Sooyoung hadn't meant to kill a man.

The ginger girl stood in shock at the dead body in he floor in front of her, her eyes growing in size just as the pool of crimson blood was. 

"Shit." Sooyoung mumbled to herself as she reached for the nearest piece of cloth and began to try and vigorously soak up the blood from the floor. "Shit, shit, shit..." But it was no avail; the red blood soaked completely through the cloth and continued to pool even larger around the body. She stood to her feet and tried to pull the body out of sight but the man was too heavy for her thin frame to drag away. Nothing was working.

She stood to her feet and wiped her bloody hands on her thighs and pushed her hair back from her face. There was no way that this could be happening to her. This was not how she had expected her quiet shift to end today. Sooyoung herself was a quiet girl. She stuck to her daily routine in this little village she called home. Never did she think that she would be mopping up blood from a dead man that she had killed. 

She had to get away, she just had to. God knows what would happen if the cops found her and took her to jail. She wouldn't last a day in there.

A wave of adrenaline over took her body and she ran to pull all of the shutters down over the windows and switch off every single light in the little cafe. Her feet carried her to the back of the shop and up the stairs to her little studio apartment above the coffee shop.

The wardrobe doors were flung open as the girl pulled her duffle back out from the back and haphazardly threw a few items of clothing into it; not bothering to look properly at what she was actually packing for her run away. She fluttered to her desk and grabbed her phone and the few thousand won that was laying on her desk.

She didn't even spare a second glance at her own home as she ran back down the stairs and out of the back door of the coffee shop.

And she ran.

She didn't know where she was going or how long she was running for; he just knew she had to get far, far away from her place.

The streets were dark and it didn't help with Sooyoung's sense of direction, she could barely recognise where it was that she was.

In the distance she saw a street lamp, and began to run towards it, hoping it would rekindle her sense of direction. But as she was running, the street lights became two, and they were approaching her at far to quick of a pace for how fast she was running. 

The shock of her new current situation froze her body and she just stood there, right in the middle of the road and in front of the on coming car. She wanted to run so badly, but then again, maybe the concept of death would release her from the guilt and horror that she was feeling. Infact, it even gave her a sudden thrill.

Sooyoung stood like a deer in the headlights of the vehicle; breaths quickening and legs shaking as it approached closer and closer t her. She eyes shut as the began to accept the idea of death.  
But no impact came, only the harsh screech of tyres on the street and the smell of burning rubber.  
Slowly, she opened both eyes to peer through the windshield of the sleek and red convertible. The guy inside just started back at her with the same blank expression that she was giving him. He definitely looked like he didn't belong in this part of town. His pastel hair was messy and fell into his eyes, and his shirt hung loosely from his body. But it worked in a sort of luxurious and ethereal type way.

But then everything caught up with her.

With no warning or indication, Sooyoung slammed her fist down on the hood of the car and began to scream. "What is wrong with you!?" With every word, her fist came down on the hood of the car again, and tears began to endlessly roll down her face.

"What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you!? You're the one that was standing in the middle of the road!" The stranger yelled back as he hopped over the door of his car and closed the space between them.

"I deserve it! Why did you stop?! Why didn't you drive straight into me!?" By now, Sooyoung was a sobbing mess, and her legs gave way beneath herself. She would've fallen if the guy's reflexes didn't work quickly and caught her in his hands. "Why did you stop?" Sooyoung's voice was now a whisper as she lightly his the strangers chest with her fists. 

The guy would've been lying if he said that he didn't feel sorry for the poor girl. She must've gone through something to be feeling like this; to want to have him drive straight into her. Even if he did think she was crazy.

A few minutes had passed. Neither of the two saying anything. The silence gave Sooyoung time to collect her self and calm herself down, stopping the tears and sobs. She took a step back and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. Not sure of what to do now.

"Where were you going anyway? Before you jumped in front of my car.”

"I don't know. Anywhere. Anywhere away from here and everything." She answered nonchalantly, feeling blank again. She looked up and saw the guy shrug before turning away and hopping back over the car door and into the drivers seat. She waited for him to say something else, and just stared at him.

"Come on then, aren't you getting in?" He raised an eyebrow and restarted the engine. Sooyoung couldn't believe it, she had just tried to end her life right in front of him, and he couldn't be anymore monotone about it. She scoffed and laughed in disbelief before cocking a hip at him.

"Really, I just tried to spontaneously kill myself, and now you're inviting me back to yours?" She scoffed again.

"Don't flatter yourself princess. You said you were going anywhere, I can take you somewhere." He shrugged as he lit a cigarette and continued to stare at the girl.

Sooyoung just stood there in the middle of the street, not breaking eye contact with the stranger. She contemplated it for a while.

Fuck it. What else did she have to lose?

She made her way to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, falling into the leather seat and slamming the door behind her. A triumphant smirk played lightly on the pastel haired guy's lips as he revved the engine and began to drive down the empty lit streets. 

It was odd how quickly the events of tonight had changed. From closing the coffee shop, so committing a crime, to wanting to run away, to finding thrill in the idea of death, to ending up on a road to nowhere with a stranger.

The drive was silent for a while, only the whirring sound of the wind as they sped through the night could be heard, and the occasion exhale from the guy besides her.

"I'm Wonpil by the way. Kim Wonpil." The guy, who revealed himself as Wonpil, introduced himself. The girl beside him side eye's him before pushing her hair from her face.

"Sooyoung. Han Sooyoung.”

"Why are you covered in blood?”

"I killed a man."


	2. Chapter 2

The burred scenery of the village that Sooyoung grew up in slowly began to fade into unknown territory the further that the two drove into the night. 

_I'm crazy._

With the stranger besides her; albeit she knew his name was Wonpil, Sooyoung had no idea what it was that she was actually getting herself into. Yes, she wanted to run away, but she didn't imagine it to happen so soon afterwards.

But then again, she couldn't completely say that she minded it. There came a thrill, much like her life flashing before her eyes, that she found in the mystery of this all. 

There was a sense of exhilaration and ecstasy in fleeing her village with a stranger to wherever it was that she was headed. It broke her from her normal daily routine that she most likely was not going to return to.

_I'm fucking crazy._

"So, what made you kill a man?" Wonpil's voice from beside her took Sooyoung out of her state of thought. He threw a small handkerchief onto her lap and looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"It was all self defence." She kept her answer short and sweet as he absentmindedly wiped her bloody hands with the cloth he had given her. "What were you doing driving through my quiet village at one in the morning?" Sooyoung asked Wonpil. "I know you're not from around here."

"I was just coming back from a deal." He like Sooyoung, kept his answer short and sweet. 

And then it was silent again. It was silent until Wonpil pulled off of the little dirt road that lead to a much larger street. Bright city lights and sky scarpers painted the back ground of it, and Eunbi realised that she was far from her quaint little village. The city showed no sign of sleeping any time soon as the side walks were littered with the flow of people and the pulse of music still boomed.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sooyoung had finally asked after they had been driving for an hour or so. It was probably a little took late to be asking this question, but better late than never, right? 

"My place that I share with the guys." Wonpil answered. "It's just a little further." 

"And just what do you plan on doing with me when we get there?" 

"Relax, I have no bad intentions for you. You need a getaway, and I can offer that for you. It's as simple and easy as that." 

"Okay." Sooyoung hummed in acknowledgement as she sank a little in her seat; feeling that her unconscious worry towards the stranger was somewhat relieved.

The low drum and base from outside covered the yet again since between the two until Wonpil turned down a long driveway that lead to a large villa, and a colourful one at that. Sooyoung stared at it, she had never seen a place so extravagant in her life. She hadn't realised that the engine has been shut off and Wonpil had leapt over the door, waiting for her too to exit. 

Wordlessly, the pastel haired guy nodded his head in the direction of the villa as Sooyoung followed silently. As she got closer, the sound of music and laughter grew louder as the slowly reached the veranda of the house. Several candles were lit on top of and around a large table and almost every seat surrounding it seemed preoccupied. 

Now, being in the moment of it all, the adrenaline if Sooyoung's situation was starting to ware off of herself, and she was fully aware that she was being fucking stupid. The reality of running away from her murder scene with a stranger to his place in the middle of a city she didn't know had finally caught up to her.

_I'm so SO fucking crazy._

Sooyoung had stopped just shy of the few steps that lead up to the veranda where others were sitting. Wonpil had noticed the cease in the sound of her footsteps and turned around to face her. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised as in a silent question as to why she had stopped.

Unrelated to his questioning look, the city lights all around them illuminated Wonpil's face and it was the first time that Sooyoung was able to get a proper look at it. 

His frame was tall and thin, and despite his loose clothing, Sooyoung could definitely still make out the definition of his physique. 

 

His pastel pink hair was not only pink, but had strands of blues and purples blended with it, making it look almost iridescent. 

His complexion could only be compared to that of honey as it gave off a natural glow under the lights, and his dark eyes only became more mesmerising that more that she looked into them.

He was ethereal.

She would have continued to stare at him if Wonpil hadn't cleared his throat; fully aware that she had been checking him out. Her cheeks blushed before she began walking towards the villa again, Wonpil in step besides her.

"You didn't mention you lived with so many others."

"You didn't ask." Was the short reply that Wonpil gave along with a shrug as he pulled out a chair besides an burgundy haired boy and sat himself down in it, leaving Sooyoung to stand slightly behind him in the shadows. 

The pink haired boy was met with a chorus of cheers and an instant beer bottle in his hands as all of the others greeted him back. 

There were four others from what Sooyoung could see. 

"Pillie! Did you manage to pick the stuff up?" One with a short buzz cut asked Wonpil as he sat up straighter in his chair and rubbed his hands together. To which Wonpil wordlessly smirked and pulled the half ounce bag of cannabis out of his back pocket. Again, his actions were greeted with a chorus of cheers and pats on his back. He took a sip his beer before he remembered something halfway through.

"I also managed to pick something - or someone - else up on my travels." His deep eyes looked over his shoulder at the girl who the others had failed to notice until now somehow. He waved her over to sit besides him on the corner of the table between himself and the burgundy haired boy. With a bemused sigh, she did so, and perched herself on the table's corner, looking over her shoulder at the five boys behind her.

She couldn't deny that he felt slightly intimidated by this. But she didn't want them to see that, so she flicked on her confident persona.

"This something - or someone - is called Sooyoung." Was all that she said as she scanned all of the guys behind her. The candle light made it difficult to fully distinguish off of their features, but she couldn't deny that they all looked good looking as hell. 

In particular, the one with the black hair and dark feline-like eyes; the way that he held eye contact with her for longer than the others had done made her feel some type of way in the pit of her stomach. His looks had almost matched that of Wonpil's. Again, she caught herself staring as she looked away back at all of them.

"So, you know who I am now, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Was the next thing Sooyoung said before she took the bottle that was in front  of Wonpil and helped herself to a few sips. The said guy gave her a side eye and cocked an eye brow, surprised by the sudden confidence of her. 

It was the one with the buzz cut that looked up and proposed the idea of introducing themselves one by one. He pointed to the one next to Wonpil to begin.

"Jae." The one with the burgundy hair. He perhaps looked like one of the sweetest and kindest of them all.

"Dowoon." The one with the black hair and a warm smile. It held a playful yet kind glint within it. He seemed the most sequestered.

"Park Sungjin". The one with the buzz cut hair. He appeared to have a leader like sense of confidence about him.

"Younghyun. But you can call me Young K." The one with the black and feline eyes. His eye contact met mine again as he winked in my direction. A smirk played on his plush and pink lips.

"Wonpil." The beautiful stranger.


	3. three.

Despite getting to know whom she accepted to be her new temporary housemates, Sooyoung still felt awkward and stuck to the sidelines of the conversation; listening rather than talking.

In the short space of time she had been there, she seemed to learn a lot about the five boys in front of her. They friendship was that of a very tight bond, by their conversations and stories they shared they seemed to have gone through thick and thin together. She learned that they had began having wild and spontaneous escapades since four years ago, and they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Sooyoung, you want a hit?" Wonpil nudged her shoulder and twirled a lit blunt in between his fingers, to which Sooyoung scrunched her nose up and shook her head at it.

"No thank you," She politely offered. Wonpil only shrugged his shoulders before passing the joint to Dowoon. 

She took her eyes off of the joint and flickered them up to Younghyun who was leant back in his chair smirking at her. "Oh Wonpil, it seems that you've picked up a good girl. I'm sure that won't last for long." Younghyun's words sent a weird sensation off in her stomach, just like his glance did. But she daren't let anybody catch on, and put her facade up again with an eye roll. Sooyoung pulled her shirt around her chest more as his gaze still didn't falter.

“Shut the fuck up Younghun." Was all Wonpil said as he stood from his chair and kicked his chair back from behind him. The atmosphere seemed to tense up as all the others halted conversations and looked between the two. There was some obvious unspoken history between Wonpil and Younghyun, but Sooyoung thought not to question it further there and then. Perhaps she would bring it up when she felt more comfortable around the boys.

“What are you gonna do Wonpil? Are you going to cause another scene? Start a fight? You and I both know only how that will end agai-“ Younghyun bit back; still casually lounged back in his chair. He may have looked chilled, but there was a sharp demeanour being his words. 

“That’s enough, both of you.” Sungjin raised his voice louder than the two bickering, cutting Younghyun off mid sentence. “Please, just stop with the god damn arguing.” His voice a little louder than the previous time. 

Sooyoung stood too and took a few steps back from the table. Her eyes darted between Wonpil, then Youghyun, then Sungjin, then to Jae and Dowoon - who had busied themselves with rolling a new joint; acting as if they were blissfully unaware to the outburst — and back to Wonpil again. 

She suddenly wanted to leave the tension and hide away until it calmed down.

Just what had she gotten herself into?

And like her personal saviour, Wonpil spoke up with a softer voice, "Come on Sooyoung, I'll show you to your room for now." And she didn't hesitate to follow behind him. They two walked through the patio doors and up the large staircase to the second floor. It was silent between the two, only the patter of their footsteps could be heard within the mansion.

Wonpil halted at a door on the end of the corridor and pushed it open. Han Sooyoung followed him inside and took in the room as the light was flicked on. The bedroom alone could be mistaken for a living room. It was large with a balcony on the wall opposite to the door. Contemporary art and polaroids were strung on the wall, and all sorts of nick nacks laid on the desks and tables around the room, along with countless note books and a keyboard and synthesiser tucked into one of the far corners of the room.

But, surely this isn't a guest room?

"This is my room, but you can stay in my bed until we sort out one of the spare rooms for you to make your own." Wonpil said as he began to remove some odd clothes from his bed and pull the comforter back. 

“O-oh, okay.”

But where was he going to sleep?

"I'll be staying on the pull-out bed in here don't worry. The bed is all yours and just yours. I’ll leave you all of the personal space that you want.”

"Are you a mind reader?" Sooyoung had joked, but was also half serious. The pink haired guy turned around with a chuckle and took a fresh tee shirt from his dresser.

"Not a mind reader, just a guy who can see how this whole thing looks to you right now." He gave a lopsided smile and handed her the tee shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. "Here, I'll show you to the bathroom. You probably want to wash all of that blood off.”

Sooyoung looked down at her thighs to see the dried blood smeared across them, and then to her hands where it remained ever so prominent. 

"Oh yeah." How could she forget?

* * *

Sooyoung stood under the stream of scolding water for what seemed to an eternity. The blood had long been washed away down the drain, but all of the trauma and memories were a little harder to scrub away.

She just couldn’t fathom how she has managed to end up in this predicament. How she had caused a murder right in her own little cafe. How she had been taken in by a stranger and his four bewildering friends. How she was so quick to accept everything and to just… go along with it all? No doubt the cops would probably be looking for her after they discover the mans body. How was she going to run from all of it?

It was all too surreal for her to even try to comprehend in her tired state right now.

Amidst her shower thoughts, there was a tap at the bathroom door.

“Hey, everything okay in there?” Wonpil’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine, I’ll be out shortly,” She responded back to him, assuming that he would hear over the sound of the running water.

The water was shut off and Sooyoung stepped out of the shower, her damp hair hanging at her shoulders as she pushed it all back from her face. She put on the clothes that Wonpil had given her and retraced her steps back to Wonpil’s - well and now her - bedroom. 

When she shut the door behind her, Wonpil was already clad in pyjamas and lead with his head against the headboard of the pull-out bed. The small lamp in the corner of the room illuminating his face perfectly. She was just noticing the small amount of smile lines around his mouth and his eyes, and the small scar on his left cheek. She blinked a few times before she realised that she was staring and placed her old clothed in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. 

“For a second I thought you had drowned in there. You sure did take your sweet time.” He lightly mocked her and he adjusted himself further up against the headboard. Sooyoung could only give a small half-hearted chuckle to this as she climbed into her new bed, pulling the comforter up to her waist. She wasn’t in the mood for jokes and witty humour right now. The pink haired boy must’ve noticed this as declared his throat and changed the subject. “We can sort everything out tomorrow. For now, just try and get some rest. You’ve had a long day.”

Sooyoung hummed in response and rolled onto her side to face Wonpil.

Should she be saying thank you to him? Thank you for what though? Almost hitting her with his car? Helping her flee from her own crime scene? Taking her into his home with four other strangers? 

For being a decent human being and helping her out in her shaken and petrified state without asking too many questions when she needed it the most?

She decided on the latter.

“Thank you Wonpil.” She said just above a whisper before she rolled over and faced the wall. 

It had been a long day, and sure as hell would be a long night too. But for now, she had to make do. And if that was in the stage comfort of her new ‘home’ then so be it.


End file.
